


Just Enough

by Eliza



Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-27
Updated: 2008-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quality vs quantity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Karot).



> Written for Karot for [Nuna Fanworks'](http://community.livejournal.com/nuna_fanworks) Beta Appreciation Weekend.

_Answering the question: If you could be one of the other members, who would you be?  
Yoochun: I'd be Jaejoong. I want to cook for the members.  
Changmin: You can do this as Yoochun, too._

 

Changmin's cheek is pressed against the kitchen table and his eyes are barely open, but Yoochun can still feel them on his back as he scoops rice from the cooker. He doesn't dare turn around and put food within sight of those eyes, and so looks over his shoulder to ask, "Why are you up, Changmin?"

"I'm hungry."

"I saw you eat at the restaurant. You can't be hungry."

"You were at the restaurant, too."

"Yes, and when you weren't stealing off my plate, Jaejoong was. _I'm_ hungry!" He stirs hot sauce into the rice after considering Jaejoong's wasabi and mustard mix. That would work as a deterrent for the lurking predator, but he _is_ hungry and wants to enjoy his food.

Changmin's head comes up as Yoochun turns around. Their eyes meet, and Yoochun tries to put all of his determination and stubbornness into his gaze. It does nothing for his ego that Changmin smiles in return. Defiant, Yoochun gets a spoonful of rice into his mouth before his uses his body to shield his food.

Instead of trying to grab the bowl, Changmin presses his mouth against Yoochun's, runs his tongue between Yoochun's lips to sweep up the couple of rice grains caught between them. Yoochun can't retaliate, deepen the kiss, or even respond with a mouthful of rice. But even with the hot sauce starting to make things uncomfortable, he doesn't move away from the light nibbles and lingering caresses Changmin is leaving on his closed mouth. He doesn't realize his eyes are closed until Changmin gives him warning with a soft, "Mmmm."

Yoochun opens his eyes in time to see Changmin rubbing his belly as he heads toward the door. Yoochun swallows in a hurry. "Satisfied?"

Changmin smiles over his shoulder. "For now."


End file.
